


All Along

by GooberFeesh



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatango Secret Santa 2012, I hope you like it!, M/M, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooberFeesh/pseuds/GooberFeesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'I suppose I did consider that our lives would inevitably lead us down different paths, but I had always hoped - somewhat foolishly, I'll admit - that we'd remain as close as we were in childhood. I never dreamed of how terribly difficult that would be.'</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Erik comes back from Germany after ten years and visits Charles. He's not the same man he was before, but Charles is convinced that not everything has changed between them. On the contrary, things have remained exactly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephers/gifts).



> This is for you, Eph! I hope you like it. Happy Holidays! :D

_August 7th, 1962_

_Dear Erik,_

_First and foremost, I sincerely hope that this letter reaches you. I'm not entirely certain that you're still at the address you left me, and I can only hope that by some miracle you are. I realise that it's been quite a while since I've written to you, and for that I must deeply apologise. I suppose I did consider that our lives would inevitably lead us down different paths, but I had always hoped - somewhat foolishly, I'll admit - that we'd remain as close as we were in childhood. I never dreamed of how terribly difficult that would be. I often wonder how you're fairing in Germany and if you've found what you originally set off to look for. I would imagine that you have since you haven't returned to the US. Not that I blame you, really. America pales in comparison to the beauty I've seen in Europe._

_In case you're wondering, I haven't left New York (aside from my time at Oxford, though I don't necessarily count that). I'm also a professor of genetics at the local university, though I suspect that isn't much of a surprise for you. You knew I would teach before I did. Additionally, I still live in the very same house we played in together as boys - granted, the estate now belongs to me since both my mother and stepfather passed away a few years ago. Aside from a few others I've employed to tend to the grounds and general indoor upkeep, I'm the only resident. I'm not married, nor am I currently seeing anyone. I'm somewhat embarrassed to admit that I simply don't have time for dating, or anything remotely close to what a relationship might entail. Goodness, that makes me sound like a bit of a prude, doesn't it?_

_You'll be surprised to know that my sister is engaged. Can you imagine that? Little Raven - the girl that toddled after us in the garden - is getting married. I don't think you'd recognise her, Erik. She's grown into a beautiful young woman. Though, there are times where that mischievous six-year-old comes back to torment me, but that's only when I tease her about her fiancé, Hank. He's a quiet young man with a passion for science that I find wonderfully refreshing. However, for all of Hank's remarkable intelligence he's a bit unfamiliar with social customs. In other words…he's awkward. Terribly so. Nonetheless, he treats Raven exceptionally well, which is why they have my blessing and warmest wishes for the future._

_As I previously mentioned, I now own the house. You're more than welcome to stop by if you'd like. (I almost feel as if this place is as equally yours as it is mine, given how much time we spent here together.) Should you receive this letter, please let me know when it would be most convenient, if at all, to plan a visit. I would love to see you again, Erik. It's been so long. In any case, I do believe I've rambled on long enough. I was never very good at keeping things brief, I'm afraid. I hope to hear back from you soon. Take care of yourself, my friend._

_Sincerely,  
C. F. Xavier _

 

\- C & E -

 

The untamed hustle-and-bustle of the airport was nothing short of a painful migraine, especially for someone who possessed telepathic abilities. Charles attempted to feign ignorance, but that proved to be somewhat difficult when multiple thoughts barged into his head, completely uninvited. This tended to happen during the holiday season, he knew, and while he was more than capable of blocking the voices out, the effort from doing such a thing was ultimately more straining than simply allowing the mental newsfeed to drift in and out of his mind.

Charles stood between two eager families at the location where the arrivals flooded in from their respective terminals. The family on his left was expecting their eldest daughter home from college, and the children from the family on his right could barely contain their excitement to see their grandmother. It would have been a very touching place to be if Charles wasn't distracted by his own private realm of emotion. 

Soon enough, he would be seeing Erik Lehnsherr - a boy that his family had fostered out of charity, and a man he had not physically seen in ten years. They'd kept in touch during the first two years of their separation, but the phone calls and letters dwindled and eventually disappeared altogether. That didn't necessarily mean that Erik had faded from Charles' thoughts. 

On the contrary, he thought of his childhood companion more times than he cared to admit. Perhaps a bit more than what was considered normal. 

A fresh stream of people began pouring in around him, which caused Charles to push himself up a little on his toes. He hadn't been blessed with height, so not being able to see over heads was something he was quite used to. His eyes scanned through the crowd while his telepathy did the same, searching for a familiar face and mind. Charles almost convinced himself that Erik wasn't among this group, but then… 

…There. _There!_

A tall and thin-framed man emerged from the sea of travelers, carrying a suitcase in his hand. He wore a dark brown leather jacket, a black turtleneck, and beige slacks. Charles recognized him immediately even if Erik had yet to notice him. However, that changed quickly. 

"Erik!"

Upon hearing his name, Erik turned in Charles' direction and looked at him. The two men held a mutual stare for a few beats, saying nothing. Then, with a small upturn of his lips, Erik walked over to properly greet his old friend. They both clasped one another's hand and shook it, though neither made an attempt to disconnect their grips right away. Not even when they began speaking. 

"Charles," Erik said, gazing into those bright blue eyes. "You haven't changed at all."

"I can say the same about you," Charles replied, chuckling. "It's wonderful to see you again, Erik."

They both released their clasped palms at the same time, as if simultaneously realizing that they hadn't let go yet. Charles pulled back and slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat while Erik put a step of space between them. Now that the bright glow of their reunion had faded the pair seemed at a loss of how to behave around each other (or at least at a loss of what to say following their opening statements). 

That is, until Charles took the initiative. 

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the direction they needed to head in. 

Erik nodded in agreement and walked alongside Charles through the busy airport. Christmas music drifted in from somewhere, though it was steadily overpowered by the voices of people around them. For the most part, Charles kept his gaze forward but his attention was anywhere but. 

Though his appearance hadn't altered much over the last ten years, Erik was not the same man Charles remembered. His mind felt much wearier - like someone who had seen more than their fair share of hardship in a short amount of time. It was a bit concerning, but Charles wasn't about to ask upon it. If Erik wished to reveal his troubles, then he would gladly listen. If not, then he wouldn't touch the subject. 

"I'd offer to carry your suitcase for you, but I doubt you're putting much effort into carrying it yourself," Charles teased, glancing down at the object in question.

A tiny smirk upturned a corner of Erik's lips. Sure enough, he released the suitcase's handle entirely, yet it remained exactly where it was, hovering just beneath his flexed fingers as they walked. Anyone else would have assumed that this was some sort of illusion or hoax - that there was fishing wire somehow involved, yet Charles knew that the true source of Erik's ability didn't come from a dime store magic kit, but from the metal clasps that were stationed on either side of the suitcase's handle. 

Once they'd successfully crossed the airport, Charles led Erik outside and into the chilly December air. Although he had been born in New York and had lived there since, he couldn't seem to get used to the cold; it didn't settle well in his bones and often resulted with Charles shivering after only minutes of being exposed. Erik, however, seemed immune.

"I would imagine that our winters here are nothing compared to the ones in Germany," he mused. 

"Not quite," Erik agreed. "The winters here don't make your knuckles bleed."

Charles lifted up one of his hands and curiously glanced at the back of his fingers. "Thank goodness for that."

They spent the remaining walk to the parking garage in silence that could have easily been broken by a stray comment, yet neither said anything. When they arrived at the car, Charles was surprised to see that instead of stopping at the trunk to deposit his belongings, Erik walked to the passenger side with his suitcase still tightly clutched in his hand. Apparently, it would be sitting with him up front. 

Once they were inside with the doors closed, Charles turned on the engine and gave the vehicle a few minutes to warm up. He fastened his seatbelt and then turned the dial on the radio to see if there was anything worth listening to. Christmas music seemed to dominate almost every station - either that or talk radio, and since Charles knew that Erik was impassive to what they listened to he didn't think the man would care if he skipped over Jingle Bells. 

Charles waited a minute more and then set the gear in reverse. "I hope you don't mind, but I've invited Raven over tonight. She'll be coming with Hank for dinner."

Erik didn't look away from the window, where his eyes were currently focused, as he replied. "That's fine."

Charles knew that Erik had never been much of a conversationalist, but his friend's short answers seemed a bit… _off_. Perhaps the long flight had worn him out. The idea was plausible, and Charles used it to pacify any concern that bubbled up to the surface of his chest. 

 

\- C & E - 

 

"Well, here we are. Aside from some slight modifications and a bit of redecorating, I haven't done much with it," Charles said, entering the grand and impressive home that was the Xavier mansion. 

He removed his coat and hung it on a rack before reaching up to dust the snow from his dark hair. He would have offered to take Erik's jacket, too, but the man was walking a few steps ahead, looking at the place in silence. Charles followed after him at a comfortable distance and then stopped when Erik turned around to look at him. 

"Where will I be staying?" he asked. 

Charles smiled. "Where you always stayed. Nothing has been touched," he replied. "Unless you'd prefer to stay in a separate room. There's plenty more, as I'm sure you're aware."

The pair walked towards the east wing of the home and arrived at a bedroom with a closed door. Charles went to reach for the doorknob, only to find the rounded sphere turning by itself. It had been so long that he'd nearly forgotten Erik's uncanny ability to open doors without touching them. 

Erik stepped in first and eyed the room quietly while Charles remained in the doorframe. He watched as his friend approached the bed, and then the dresser. One of Erik's hands reached out and grazed over the polished mahogany reverently. Even though he had his back to him, Charles could tell that there was a tiny smile on Erik's lips; he heard it in the man's voice when he spoke.

"My initials are still here," he observed. 

Charles laughed softly. "And so are mine and Raven's," he added. "I now see that our lasting memory was worth the unpleasant splinters we all received." 

Erik withdrew his hand and then turned around, so that he was facing Charles again. He stared at the telepath quietly, looking very much like he wanted to say something, before he turned and looked at the bed that was as immaculately made as he'd left it. 

Charles got the hint. "I'm sure you're fairly exhausted. Jet lag and all," he stated, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Feel free to rest up a bit before dinner."

Erik nodded. "I think I will."

Charles returned the nod and then stepped out of the doorframe. Though Erik was capable, he shut the door and headed back down the hall towards the kitchen. Their food preparations had already been planned, and though Charles wasn't the one seeing to the preparation (he was absolutely _rubbish_ at cooking), he felt it best to check on the meal's progress. 

His footsteps came to a brief halt, however, when a ghost of a whisper brushed against the barriers of his mind. Curiously, he looked over his shoulder to where Erik's door was located. Then, with a slight tilt of his head, he set his gaze forward again and proceeded onward. 

 

\- C & E - 

 

It might have been a bit old-fashioned of him, but Charles was firmly under the notion that one needed to dress nicely for dinner, in spite of the occasion. His former outfit hadn't been particularly casual, but he saw nothing wrong with slipping an argyle sweater vest over his Oxford button-up. The same went with swapping his ironed khakis for a navy pair of slacks.

Charles had been in the process of discussing the meal's lineup with the cook when a familiar voice rang through the halls, along with the sound of the front door shutting. 

"Hellooo!"

Excusing himself, Charles headed to the foyer to greet the new arrivals. He found both Raven and Hank shedding their coats and talking amongst themselves. Well, Raven more so than Hank. The boy was just nodding and throwing in a sound of affirmation in between his sister's energetic assertions. 

"There you are," Charles said, opening his arms when Raven embraced him. He set a light kiss against her cheek and then offered his hand to Hank, who shook it with a nod. "I was beginning to think I'd have to eat all the food myself."

"You should know by now that I'm never on time, Charles," Raven countered, smiling. "Actually, this time it was Hank's fault."

The man beside her shrugged and looked away for a second. "I couldn't find the keys."

Raven snickered. "They were in his pocket the whole time."

"I see," Charles acknowledged. "I'll be sure to expect this at your wedding as well."

The blonde playfully elbowed him in the ribs while mentally projecting ' _Be nice_ ' before she turned to Hank, who was gazing at the siblings quietly. As usual.

"Well, we're here now so that's all that matters," she stated, taking Hank's hand in hers as all three of them walked to the sitting room. 

Appetizers had been set out for them on decorated trays - something that Raven didn't hesitate to stick her fingers into the first chance that she got. Charles watched her and then arched an eyebrow when she stuffed half of a deviled egg into her mouth. 

Raven felt her brother's eyes on her and then commented on it after she'd swallowed. "Shut up, Charles. It's Christmas."

"Not quite," Charles chuckled. 

It didn't take very long for the three of them to get settled in. Raven and Hank claimed the loveseat while Charles occupied the armchair. They talked briefly, discussing whatever happened to come to mind, but it wasn't long before Raven found herself unable to _not_ point out the obvious elephant in the room. 

Or rather, the elephant that wasn't in the room to begin with. 

"So, where is he?" she asked, sitting up. "Unless you weren't serious about Erik coming back, which wouldn't be very funny at all."

Charles resurfaced from the sip he'd offered his wine glass. "I can assure you that he's very much here, Raven. In fact…" The man looked towards the doorway and smiled. 

And just like that - as if on cue - Erik appeared. 

He had removed his jacket, which allowed Charles to see how truly thin the other was. Though, this observation was cut short when Raven practically flew across the room and seized Erik in a hug so tight that he feared their estranged friend would lose consciousness. Instead, he lightly returned the gesture, even as Raven began to sway them gently side to side. 

"You're back," she said, pulling away to smile up at him. 

"And you're blonde," Erik replied, nodding at the wavy golden locks that cascaded down Raven's back. 

"I think it suits me," she declared. 

"It does," Erik agreed. "Though, I much prefer you as a redhead." 

Something unspoken went between them then - something that was understood by the other two men in the room, and something that had Raven's blue eyes looking a little… _yellow_. Nonetheless, the young woman laughed and called Hank over to properly introduce her fiancé to Erik. 

Charles remained where he was seated, though he watched the exchange through a warm gaze. He'd often envisioned this very scene for a few years now, and it seemed to be fitting everything he'd imagined. 

Well, almost everything. Charles hadn't exactly foreseen Erik's blue-green eyes staring at him in between breaks in he and Raven's conversation, or the way it stole just a bit of his breath away every time.

 

\- C& E -

 

Dinner lasted longer than expected, though the actual duration of the meal wasn't what kept them at the table. They'd actually finished eating in a timely manner. What prevented the four from leaving were the tales told by Erik from his time in Germany. He wasn't very animated with his storytelling, but he spoke with enough clarity and detail to leave Raven, Charles, and even Hank hanging onto his words. 

After the dessert plates and coffee cups were cleared, Raven took note of the time and proposed that she and Hank should leave. Both Charles and Erik escorted the couple to the front door, where they exchanged goodbyes and warm wishes. 

"I'm glad you came back, Erik," Raven said, hugging the man again. She lingered in the embrace and then tilted her head up, whispering words into his ear. "He's been waiting for you…"

She pulled away without another word or glance and then hugged Charles as well. She must have said something to him, too, for when she stepped back her brother's face was decidedly pink. 

Hank shook hands with both men, thanked Charles for inviting he and Raven, and then followed his fiancee outside. Charles stood in the doorway and waved at them until they reached their car before he stepped back inside and shut the door. Unsurprisingly, he found Erik looking at him. 

"Well, this has proven to be a very pleasant evening indeed," Charles commented. 

"You were right to say in your letter that I wouldn't recognize Raven," Erik mused. "She's not the same." 

Charles slipped his hands into his pockets in his common stance and sighed. "It's not as if Hank doesn't accept her in her true form, but she simply feels more comfortable the other way." The smile on his face turned sad for a moment. "Many things changed after you left, Erik. Raven was one of them."

Perhaps it was fair to say that they'd all changed, but Charles didn't want to risk upsetting the balance between them. Not when it was already tilting rather noticeably to one side. 

"I can understand if you're tired and wish to retire, but if you're up for it I still have the chessboard set up in the study," Charles proposed with a small shrug. 

Erik seemed to consider the offer for a second before he turned on a heel. "If I recall, it's your turn to start."

A silly sort of boyish enthusiasm filled Charles' chest as he followed after Erik to the study. The room had once belonged to his father, and then to his stepfather. It was used as a room to entertain guests by means of drink and game. Nowadays, Charles used to it for grading purposes and whenever he needed a place to think. 

As they entered, Charles walked over to the record player and searched for something to accompany their game. He settled for a lofty tune that was jazzy in nature, but also smooth and crooning. 

He was amused to find Erik settling into his usual chair as though he hadn't been gone for the past ten years. Joining him, Charles took his seat and began contemplating the first move of the game. He could feel the familiar weight of Erik's mind hesitantly pressing against his own, as though it were an unsure fist hovering in front of a door, afraid to knock. 

Tempted as he was to bring his listening availability to Erik's attention, Charles kept mum. 

Instead, he started them off with his first move and then sat back, watching Erik. His companion eyed the board silently and then took his turn. 

They kept this up for a good while - each making their move without saying a word - until they reached a point where both had leaned back and taken up a more casual position. Charles leaned forward to make his move, but he paused halfway when the record started skipping. 

"Excuse me, Erik," he said, standing up and striding over to where the player sat. 

He removed the record and went to brush it against the bottom of his sweater when a sudden presence behind him nearly had the disc slipping from his hands. Charles felt lips against the back of his neck, causing a series of shivers to race down his spine. He kept the record clutched in his fingers, even as two hands reached out, catching either side of his waist. 

Words were breathed against the shell of Charles' flushing ear. 

" _When did you know…?_ " 

The telepath smiled and slowly, oh so slowly, removed one of his hands from the records. His fingers sought out the pair that rested in the dip of his hip. 

"When I was thirteen," Charles replied. "You were pushing Raven on the swing."

Erik pressed another kiss along the pale flesh of Charles' neck. "I was fourteen. You were reading in the library."

They weren't the most traditional of love confessions, but they were acceptable and long overdue. They were also precious in their own unique and unconventional way. 

Charles finally set down the record and turned around, so that he could look at Erik properly. He reached up and gently cradled one side of the other's face. "Is this what you wanted to ask me?" 

"There are many things I want to ask you," Erik replied, dipping his chin and kissing the palm of Charles' hand. "That was the most important." 

"You'll have to ask them all before you leave," Charles said, leaning in towards Erik. 

Their lips touched, but they did not kiss. 

Erik spoke against Charles' mouth. "I'm not going back."

"I was wondering why you packed so much," Charles teased, knowing that Erik had actually packed very little. Especially for someone who wasn't returning from whence they came. 

"Do you remember…" Erik began, relocating his lips to Charles' throat, "…when we were in your stepfather's car?" 

Charles gasped quietly and grabbed onto Erik's shoulders. "How could I forget? It was where you first kissed me."

"You thought it was a joke," Erik was quick to remind. 

"You told me that you didn't mean it," Charles countered. 

"I was afraid."

"So was I."

Charles found himself trapped in a cage of thin, albeit strong arms as he was quite literally swept from his feet. He had enough time to wrap his legs around Erik's middle before his mouth was hungrily seized in a fierce kiss - a kiss that he immediately reciprocated. His hands tangled themselves in the strands of Erik's hair while the taller mutant pressed him against the bookcase, pinning him there as years of repressed feelings overwhelmed them. 

The game of chess was abandoned - a marble King willingly laid to rest - as the two reunited lovers found a far better substitute for their time. 

 

\- C & E - 

 

_16 October 1962_

_Charles,_

_I'm sorry that I took so long to reply. I meant to respond to your letter much sooner, but I haven't had the time for it. Even now I'm in a hurry, which is why I have to keep things short. I'm pleased to know that you have faired well since I've left and that you've inherited not only the house, but also a rewarding career._

_As for myself…I'm surviving, and that's something I've always been good at._

_You'll have to relay my congratulations to Raven since I can't do it in person. I'm sure she'll be well taken care of. Also, I'm going to take you up on your offer. I've bought a plane ticket and will arrive on the 18th of December at 4 in the afternoon. After this letter I will be unable to respond to any more you might send, so I would recommend not doing so._

_There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time, Charles. I plan to do that when I see you. Until then take care._

_Erik_


End file.
